Under the Tulip Tree
by susan friedman
Summary: Rapunzel notices that Eugene is upset about something. He's been disappearing for a whole week now and with no explanation. Is their new marriage in trouble already? Is their happily ever after hanging in the balance. Complete in one chapter.


Under the Tulip Tree

Rapunzel didn't know what to do about Eugene. Her husband of 2 years was starting to act strange. He was quiet and moody, something that she wasn't used to. There was nothing she could do to get him to speak to her, which was also something she wasn't used to. He wouldn't even discuss things with her anymore and she had to tell him something important. This was something that she just discovered anyway.

She was pregnant again with their second child.

And so here she sat under the tulip tree; a tree that was more commonly known as the popular. Every year, along with the apiary, this tree would provide not only honey used to bake the King's favorite bread and sweet rolls, but choice wood to build new homes for the villagers. Also, as Rapunzel discovered; the wooden utensils she used for cooking and baking were a part of this tree, at least when she wasn't using that frying pan of hers.

Most of all the tulip trees grew tall and was used also for shade on a lovely sunny day; a lot like Rapunzel was doing now. She sat and read often, used its flowers to make beautiful centerpieces for the breakfast tables and party functions.

Rapunzel was famous for them and it gave her pleasure to make these. Once a month, she'd give them to the guards to distribute to all her subjects. It made her and the villagers happy and took her mind off what was going on with Eugene. She thought that he'd snap out of it, but he didn't.

Right now, he was off riding with Max, something he just started to do. It seemed that he didn't even want to be here with her. His chores and duties forgotten, he'd run from everything. It seemed to have started last week and without notice.

No one knew where he went.

"He's gone again, isn't he?" a female voice boomed above her. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Mother," Rapunzel said, patting a space next to her.

The Queen sat down. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, he hasn't spoken to me in a week. He hasn't kissed or cracked a single joke." She looked down at the ground. "He doesn't even call me Blondie anymore."

She looked up at her mother, tears falling from her large green eyes. "And you know what's worse? I'm six weeks pregnant and he doesn't even know or care,"

The Queen reached out and touched her daughter's cheek. "You've got to talk to him, Rapunzel. You've got to let him know how you feel."

Rapunzel shrugged. "How do I do that when he doesn't hang around the castle long enough."

"Follow him, Rapunzel; just pay attention to where he goes. You're just wasting your time sitting under this tree. "

Rapunzel let her mother rub the tears off her cheek. "Do you think that would work?"

The Queen nodded. "If it worked on your father, it will work on Eugene."

Rapunzel frowned. "My father?"

"Right after we were married, your father began to disappear; a lot like Eugene is doing now. He ride off into the beautiful sunny afternoon and stay out until the wee hours of the morning. He was quiet, upset, and not the usual loving man used to be. He changed, Rapunzel, he changed quite a lot. I sat out here under the very same tree contemplating why this happened and what I was going to do about it. "

Rapunzel's eyes opened wide. "He never told you anything?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, he didn't. Not until a lot later."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "Did you follow him? Did you ever find out what was wrong?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes I did; my daughter. And you know what I found out? He was frightened. He was scared of becoming King and taking all the responsibility that goes with it. He was frightened he'd fall out of love with me, but the thing he was frightened him the most, was the fact that I was going to have a baby. He was scared that I wouldn't pull through, that something would go wrong. And something did go wrong, I got sick. But you came through anyway, and everything was fine, thanks to that flower. It wasn't until that witch grabbed you and took you away that he began to worry again."

"But each time these things consumed him, I followed him and spoke to him. I was able to calm him down and make him realize that he could get through this. When he became comfortable enough, he began to come to me when life came down on him and eventually he stopped running."

Rapunzel stared at her mother. 'What do you suggest?"

"Go after him, Rapunzel, follow him to see where he goes. Your father didn't stray far; he ended up on the far side of the castle in the middle of the woods, a place that hadn't been used. Now it's a part of this garden, daughter, the same tree that you sit under now. So you see, you'll do wonders just by speaking with him."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded her head. 'I'll do it, Mother, and I'll do it right now. I know where he goes. Manny's followed him a few times before under my orders and he's reported to me where he goes."

The Queen smiled and shook her head. "I think that Manny likes you."

Rapunzel smiled. "I do, too, but now is not the time or the place. Besides, I think Manny's got it all under control."

They both stood. "Good, now go and get him, daughter. Bring him back to the castle and talk some sense into that thick skull of his."

And before anyone could argue, Rapunzel saddled up her horse, Suede, and headed out to find him.

XXXXX

Eugene sat under another tulip tree, thinking about what he always thought about, getting back into the thieving business. He wasn't worthy of the title he was given and he was downright uncomfortable even being here. He was worried about his role as a father to his one year old daughter, Rowen, because of his thieving past. He just wasn't a good example.

He couldn't even talk to anyone about this, especially Rapunzel. She wouldn't understand. Everything about her was perfect. She could make friends easily, she gave orders expertly and got involved in all village projects. She was a wiz at baking and cooking, which he wasn't nor would he ever be. He wanted to leave everything behind and just start thieving again, forgetting about everything here.

And then he thought that it might be just a phase he was going through.

But his love for his wife and daughter was the only thing that stopped him from going anywhere. He loved the two of them too much to hurt them.

He hadn't realized that he was hurting them already.

And so Eugene sat under the taller tulip tree feeling sorry for himself.

"Eugene?"

He heard his name and realized that it was Rapunzel calling. He looked up squinting in the bright sun.

"What are you doing here?" Eugene asked, still sitting on the ground.

"I came to see if everything was alright. You've been leaving me for a week now and I need to know why and what exactly is bothering you."

She sat down next to him, surprising him even more.

"How do you know that something is bothering me?"

Rapunzel gave him a knowing look. "Uh, Eugene, you just don't act like this everyday, do you? What would you expect me to think?"

Eugene smiled sheepishly and looked into her eyes. "I guess I never thought about it like that."

And so, Eugene and Rapunzel spent the afternoon discussing Eugene's fears and doubts and worries. She put them all to rest and calmed him down, giving Eugene new hope and confidence in his role as the new Coronian prince and as a father.

"Besides, it will give you a chance to prove your skills in the parenting department." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"What does that mean," Eugene said, he said smiling, cradling her face in his hand.

"I'm going to have another baby, Eugene," Rapunzel smiled. "And everyone says that this time I will have a boy, just what you want."

Eugene smiled and shook his head. "Oh, Rapunzel, the only thing that I ever wanted was to be by your side my entire life. You make me laugh and feel important. This wasn't your fault, Princess, this was mine. I was feeling so sorry for myself, but thanks to you, I feel so much better."

"Come on then," Rapunzel answered. "Everyone is looking for you and wondering where you've gotten off to. Please, Eugene, don't ever leave me like that again."

Eugene smiled and brought her face closer to his until their noses were almost touching.

"You can count on that, Princess. I promise from now on to come to you if something is bothering me. I love you so much; I need you in my life. Remember, you were my new dream, but now you're my reality."

Eugene kissed her then; not wanting to ever let go. They had to get back to the castle, although no one even wondered where they were when they wandered in after darkness fell.

And the only time that Eugene would disappear again would be with the Princess by his side.


End file.
